


A Rude Awakening

by GuitarMoogle



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuitarMoogle/pseuds/GuitarMoogle
Summary: Rude has problems with technology and the gang tries to help.
Relationships: Rude/Technology
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	A Rude Awakening

It was Monday morning and he sat in front of the computer in the corner of the office. He stared at the screen and sipped a cup of coffee while the encroaching sunlight warmed the back of his bald head through the full sized window. A message read “Incorrect Username or Password: Please try again”. It was the 8th time he’d tried the password, typing it slower and more methodically each time. He removed his sunglasses and laid them on the desk. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

A short woman, slight of build with a blond bob cut, sat at the table across the room filling out paperwork. She looked up at the deep groan she heard from the corner. She craned her neck, trying to peer around her colleague’s shoulder, but couldn’t get a good look. She stood up and approached him. 

“Is something wrong, senpai?”

“I can’t seem to log into the private network. Maybe my password was changed somehow”, the bald man replied. 

“Let me take a look at it for you,” she said, placing her hand on the backrest as if to signal him to move. He stood up and she replaced him in the warm leather chair. “You know, I had a problem like this when I first transferred into this office after Reno had to take some time off. I had to pick a password so I chose the name of the cat I had when I was younger but the IT people told me that was kind of weak and I needed to change it because someone might try to break into our database and we need to be careful about that”. 

The man grunted in affirmation. 

“Anyway, so I chose a better password but there was some kind of issue where the server wasn’t using the right ports or something like that. Hmm, maybe I can try to fix it.” She clicked the magnifying glass on the desktop. “Let’s see,” she said, clacking on the keyboard. “Ports. Junon, Costa del Sol… Ugh, not these kinds of ports! There must be something in the settings somewhere...” 

Two men entered the office, one in a dark suit with long black hair and sharp eyes, the other a handsome man in a white suit with pale features. The dark haired man addressed the blond. 

“Elena, do you have that paperwork from over the weekend finished? The president is— what’s going on?”

“Oh, Tseng. Rude can’t remember his network password. I was trying to help him. Oh, good morning Mr. President!” She instinctively stood up. “The file is over there on the conference table.”

Tseng walked up to the terminal as the president circled around and picked up the file before joining him. “Rude,” the long haired man said. “Sit down and try to enter your password again. Slowly. One letter at a time.” 

Rude sat back at the terminal. He picked up his glasses by the corners between his middle finger and thumb and slid them over his eyes with determination. He pulled his leather gloves tight and cracked his knuckles. Elena read the keys he pressed aloud as he began to type. 

“7. T. H. H.—” she covered her mouth and looked over at her superiors. Both were glaring at her. “I’m sorry!” 

Rude continued typing. His brow began to sweat. The four of them took a collective deep breath as his finger finally hovered over the enter key. 

“Incorrect Username or Password: Please try again”.

The ensuing sigh was loud enough to alert every worker on their floor. Elena blurted out, “Senpai, that’s nine attempts! One more and you’ll be locked out of the account for 24 hours!”

“Just have the IT people reset your password,” the president said. “I never remember mine, so I get them to change it for me every day. Don’t bother wasting time trying to remember.”

“You can have them email you so you can change the password,” Tseng offered.

“No good,” Rude said. “It’s the same password as the network.”

“This is getting us nowhere, I’ll call the IT people,” the president sighed in vexation.

The suits sat silently as the president pulled out his cellphone. Footsteps from down the hall became louder and louder until a fiery red-haired man with a ponytail and a half open shirt under his jacket walked into the office. The man held a styrofoam coffee cup in his hand and a stirring straw in his mouth. He approached the terminal from the side, joining the group around it.

“What are we doing, watching funny videos?” he asked. “Hey, did you guys see that one where the cat’s riding the chocobo and then the dude—”

Elena cut him off. “Reno, Rude can’t remember his password and he’s about to get locked out of the network if he types it wrong one more time.”

Reno looked at the monitor and then the keyboard. “You’ve got the caps lock on, dingus,” he scoffed as he smacked the offending key. 

Rude sat in an embarrassed stupor for a moment then typed “7thheavenAng3l” into the password form. The network’s files blossomed onto the screen. He stared at the monitor in shock. Elena, Tseng, and the president looked at Reno with varying expressions of confusion. 

“What?” he asked, finishing the remains of his coffee with a loud slurping noise. He tossed the cup in the trash can and laid on the leather sofa against the wall.

Rude rested his elbows on the desk and buried his forehead in the palms of his hands.


End file.
